


Unexpected Drama

by KurokoGin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Making(behind the scenes), i am really bad at tagging and the writing itself, ikemen desu ne (related), just an idea or more like a wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoGin/pseuds/KurokoGin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as fans became crazy about Coupling HSJ and the OTPs increasing ,the manager of HSJ made a plan with a director to make a drama which gathers all the members,and what is worse,it will be BL,HSJ will just obey for their fan's sake,how will it go?(i am not good at that either,i know it's crazy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Drama

**Author's Note:**

> *This is the first time in my life writing something came in mind,so if you think that you can't read it until then end(means got bored)it's really up to you,i don't blame anyone (^_^ )7 just felt like writing it to let it go  
> *this contains Bl so if you don't like,don't read,now that i warned you,don't blame me,Gomen

> __**Here is it  
>  ******_The moment which any fan of Hey!Say!JUMP! would long for.....A Drama which gathers all the members_  
>    
>    
>    
>  "thanks for your hard work today!"said the manager after they end the day ,after a long and tiring practice  
>    
>  Social communication sites like Facebook and Twitter had a big role in that,when the fans gathers and ask for a drama which had all the team members ,it indeed could grant the wish with an interview with HSJ reporting that there will be an incoming drama which gathers them all,and the will do their best to please the fans  
>    
>  of course it was a crushing news ,the drama's title was decided to be _**"**_ _ **Love can achieve the**_ __ **impossible"**  and the story of the drama based on.......well,it mentioned the gayness and some situations   
>    
>  Yamada Ryosuke as Atsushi Ryou  
>  Nakajima Yuto as Izumi Shiro  
>  Chinen Yuri as Akashi Souji  
>  Arioka Daiki as Ando Kintarou  
>  Takaki Yuya as Yamazaki Tetsuya  
>  Yabu Kota as Shimoda Mukio  
>  Yaotome Hikaru as Kusaka Rei  
>  Inoo Kei as Ekida Naoki  
>  Okamoto Keito as Takumi Sousuke  
>  Morimoto Ryuutaro as Saki Ryota(fan's request,to let ryuutaro join this drama)  
>    
>    
>  Everyone was given their roles and the scenario, they stood there staring at it in silence  
>    
>  "Maji ka yo.. What do they think exactly?! Why do we need to do these roles?!" Said Takaki in annoyed tone  
>    
>  "We can't help it, they said that the fans will be really attached to it, they even think that 47℅ of the people in the world will be watching that drama...." Sighed Yuto as he stared at the paper in front of him while he leaned on the armrest .  
>    
>  "Then.... We are going to do this?...." Asked Chinen glancing at Yuto in confuse  
>    
>  ... They said the will do their best for the fans , but they never expected that it will be that kind of drama...  
>    
>  "...i-it's okay minna, it's only a role right? Let's do what we are told, it's not bad to experience this" said to them with a smile, though he was the most nervous in them....  
>    
>  It's his main role and the most embarrassing.. He glanced at Yuto, who just was still staring at nothing... "Are you really okay with that Yama-Chan? For God's sake, you got the most sensitive role!"still said Takaki angrily  
>    
>  " hai, Daijoubu desu ....I did enough flirting in many dramas so it will be okay, right Yuto-kun? "He said turn to look at the other who still just sat there without saying a word  
>    
>  " but this is different from the others, can you manag--"said Takaki when suddenly ryosuke cut him  
>    
>  "I can do it, no, I will do it, it's nothing different, " Yuto stood up walking to the door holding the knob before going out a voice stop him  
>    
>  "Yuto, if you are not okay with this, then tell them, it's not something easy" Daiki said with worried expression He was Right, it wasn't something easy after all ..  
>    
>  "... It's okay Dai-chan, it will be just an act, so I can manage it, Yama-Chan let's do our best to surprise the fans with something deserving!" He said with a grin which made ryosuke feel a lot confident  
>    
>  "Hai, do your best as well everyone! Let's prove that HSJ is able to do it!" Said ryosuke with a wide smile " yeah!"everyone shouted in excitement as they went back to the work  
>    
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  Yuto stood on the veranda looking at the beautiful nature, letting the cold breeze hit his face gently and brushing his hair as he closed his eyes while sighing a bit...  
>    
>  "Yuto.." Keito came into the veranda smiling at Yuto who was startled and pulled out of his thoughts  
>    
>  "Uh... It's really good day today, was just enjoying it" smiled Yuto at keito when he turned to see him  
>    
>  "I just want to advise you... If you are sure you can manage it, then at least practice, even if you see it , it's difficult to do it,". Keito said giving Yuto a pat on the shoulder  
>    
>  Sighed Yuto, after all, he couldn't hide it from keito." It's too embarrassing to do keito...I just don't understand why would the fans like this... "Yuto felt himself blushing at the idea and some imagination in his head...  
>    
>  ~~(And why it has to be Yama-Chan.... It makes things more complicated ....)~~ He told himself  
>    
>  " it will be okay, let's go everyone in waiting "keito smiled at him patting his shoulder once again before going back to the others  
>    
>  ... ~~.(..... Why am I nervous? First of all, it's a drama and that is the role, it's not like I would be me or be would be himself on it.... Hang in there Yuto, you can do it!)~~ He told himself following keito
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  _**Back to room which everyone were in**_
> 
>  
> 
> " does it feel weird? "Said the boy who hugged ryosuke from the back
> 
> " nothing at all. it's just an act Yuri" said ryosuke with bored look
> 
> "Then don't worry at all, you are ready" he grinned at him
> 
> "They really makes it easier, the personality of the characters are almost like us, so I think we can act normally" said Yabu while flipping the pages of the drama details
> 
> "Now that you mention it, what kind of role did everyone get?" Ryosuke asked as he turned from the hug Chinen gave him earlier
> 
> Hikaru laughed after hearing the question "seriously Yama-Chan, you didn't read it yet or something? You will need to read it, you might change your mind about the role"
> 
> "huh?and why would i?you all really worry for nothing "ryosuke laughed awkwardly   
>    
>  "wow..it's somehow similar to the drama you were in,Hikaru;you know "ikemen desu ne?"...."  
>    
>  "ah....similar...i am really starting to imagine what happened there,but instead of mio,there is yama chan....waah...that will be really exciting!"he grinned to himself making the atmosphere around him glow  
>    
>  ryosuke just sighed at the thought......(...yuto kun instead of Tamamori yuta....)
> 
>  "you are lucky enough to have the same role,hikaru~"said inoo  
>    
>    
>  "even if it's that kind of drama,it's has an advantage....we will be able to spend some time with ryuu..." said chinen smiling,he can't help it but smile...it's been a long time since the last time he saw the boy....he really wondered how he is doing now  
>    
>  "yeah....right,it's been a long time"said ryosuke smiling as well..."well,we won't lose anything if we give it a try,ganbare masu."said with confident look  
>    
>  as the door open to reveal the two who came back to the room smiling  
>    
>  "how is it keito?..."whispered hikaru to him worriedly,he really wanted all the team members in the drama,thought it will be interesting,so he didn't like the idea if yuto was going to leave it  
>    
>  yuto walked to ryosuke smiling at him..."Let's do our best,yama-chan."  
>    
>    
>  ryosuke glanced at the everyone,then turned to yuto smiling at him"let's be the couple "Number 1# " for the fans"
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> that all i thought of until now,it might take time to get a second Chapter....and too short i think,sorry for that too!>////


End file.
